Kriels Adventures
by MercuryKnight
Summary: Kriel a Drow elf starts his new life on the top side and finds a little more than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

hey I'm MercuryKnight, This is my third fanfic. I'm really excited about this one. anyway the disclaimer on this is that I do not own the rights to the last name Do'Urden because wizards of the coast and R.A. Salatore does. I'm just borrowwing that and some other things as well.Well I might as well get started  
  
  
  
Kriel Do'Urden looked up at the sky for his tenth straight week of being above the Underdark. He looked around anxietly at his surroundings. He still was running from the major houses of the drow city. He pulled his black cloak around him, his lavender eyes sparkled as the sun was rising from the east. he needed to find some new weapons because his scimitars were becoming more brittle by the day. Her should as tall as any other drow and his greenish blue hair stood out more that the regular white of other drow. His dark skin would stand out in any city so his attempts at going to a city were futile. He had thought of going to a orc or gnoll camp and going into their ranks till he could fend for himself, but he disliked most evil things now. He had decided this day would be the turningpoint for him. He was going to leave the comforts of his cave in the mountains and try to fit in somewhere.  
  
Kriel got all the stuff he need ready and buried the other thing that would leave a traced to be followed. He started off by noon to the west, a long travel he expected.  
  
He walked till mid afternoon and stopped at the sound of a fight going on in the forest. He got into the first stance that came to mind, drawing his scimitars and crouching into a defencive stance. Slowly walking to the scene of the sword clanging, he looked over the bush to see seven orcs attacking a human and an elf. He examined the fight as it was happening. Three orcs were hammering at the elf and the others almost have the human pinned against a tree. The human was male very tall and rugged with lots of scars and his swordmanship was a little sloppy to drow standards that is. The elf was female with a grace to match a drow and beauty as deadly as the grace. She has blonde hair and by what kriel could see one green eye and the other was blue.  
  
He decided to spring into the fight, his jump landed him in the middle of the humans fight. The fighter looked at the drow with a shocked and fearful look in his eyes, like he knew he was going to die. The orcs stopped and were just as shocked and scared. they charged at Kriel as soon as they got over the shock. Kriel took advantage of their shock though, he swung in with his left blade and jabbed in with his right to take one of the orcs out within moments. When the orcs charged they wereto late to late to stop their deaths. Kriel exacuted a feint to the right, left scimitar swinging out to take one orc in the stomach and the right scimitar piercing the chest of another orc. They fell down to the ground blood splattered all over the ground painting it in reddish black.  
  
Kriel spun around to the fighter, and bowed to the fighter who had his sword raised to attack to drow right then and there."I am Kriel Do'Urden and here to help" he said and a smooth regal voice.  
  
"I'm Phire Light protector of Lady Elise of Shadowdale" The fighter said in a rough loud voice" I am grateful". He raised his blade in a warriors salute.  
  
Kriel turned to help the elven warrioress but turned to find the ugly green orcs down for the count.The ugly faces of those green skinned freaks could scare the wits out of anyone but warriors. He looked at the face of the elf and knew he should hate this woman because of the hatred of drow to elves and vice versa. Kriel could not look away from the beauty of one so fair. Kriel realized he was being pinned to a tree with the tip of a sword pushing slightly against his thoat.  
  
"well lets not get hasty here, I only came to help!" Kreil said pushing harder against the tree. " I heard fighting and came to see what was going on!" Kriel couldn't go back any further the blade was starting to draw blood.  
  
"Well drow you first dare to show your dirty face above the ground and help your enemy" the elf said with a snear in her voice. " Any other elf would of struck you down by now but why did you help me?" she kept the b;ade where it was and stopped putting presure on it.  
  
" I didn't like the odds, plus I might as well do something good I'm sick of the things that happen down there." Kriel said pointing down to the ground. " Also my whole house was destroyed and only a handful escaped so you still might find others like me helping people like you." Kriel tried to relax a little, but ahd a hard time with the blade at his throat.  
  
Lady Elise stood there for a second thinking about all this in her head. "Ok I'll let you live but you are coming with us so i can keep an eye on you." She relaxed her sword and sheathed it. Phire walked over to Elise and bent down to whisper something to her. Elise nodded and looked at Kriel. " You will be one of my honor gaurd" she said then turned to walk away.  
  
Kriel caught up to Elise and walked at a steady pace with her. " So why would you want me to protect you??" Kriel asked while staying by her side.  
  
"Your style of fighting reminded me of someone I once knew" Elise said with a tightness in her voice."He was my last protector"  
  
Kriel slowed down some, and had a look of suprise on his face. Some one has a style like mine, i thought mine was original to drow. Kriel thought shockingly.  
  
They walked for a couple of hours more before making camp for the night. it started to get dark and Phire set out to get wood and hunt for food.He came back with some berries and some rabbit meat."foods here." Phire said and set the rabbit in a metal pot.He cooked up supper and Kriel really enjoyed the flavor of the rabbit. They sat down for the night, Kriel looked up at the night sky know that he found a way to get out of his past life of death and killing other drow. He knew that there would be more to come but he just had to wait to find out  
  
Well that was the end of part one I hope you enjoyed.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again, MercuryKnight and I am here to give you the next installment of Kriels Adventures.you know the disclaimer I don't own anything that isn't original and it will stay that way. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Kriel woke up to the sound of Phire snoing in the distance. "He fell asleep again." Kriel muttered to himself. They had been traveling for the past couple of days in the woods of north Cormyr. Kriel got up still in the middle of the night, to stand his watch. He had developed a friendship with Phire and knew the loud brute was only like that when in danger. Phire was one of those strong silent types, and one of the dangerous ones too. Kriel hadn't found much excitement since the day he met Phire and Elise. He did enjoy sparring with Phire but knew he could beat him anytime he wanted.  
  
That night Kriel had talked to Phire about this other guard that Elise had that had the same style as himself. He found out it was a past lover as well as bodyguard. He had been a elf named Merc Selulamon, a well off elf that disappeared during a great battle in the hills of Baldur's Gate. Kriel wondered why she would choose him to stay by her side though, because she didn't trust him much either.  
  
Kriel took a seat up against a tree that overlooked the camp.Lady Elise was fast asleep and so was Phire. Kriel pondered about all those thing that Phire said. Kriel looked up suddenly to the sound of a twig snap. He became very alert but relax at the same time not to give off any sudden movements. He eased his hand down to his left scimitar and waited for the signs of the intruders. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and seen what he feared, three drow were moving in on the camp at stealthy paces. One of those drow were not the normal male drown but a sorceress by the figure. He crouched to the nearest tree to get ready to spring without alarming the others and the drow.  
  
He sprung just then at the sorceress drow, but to his suprise she was ready for him binding him in a hold person spell."So here you are Kriel Do'Urden, your not so lucky this time. You and your friends will not make it out of this!" The drow sorceress said and began chanting a spell.  
  
A blinding light struck the sorceress adn she was scorched alive burning and shreiking while the white flame engulfed her body. Elise was standing there arms raised and then drawing her sword, the other two drow confurged on Elise with eyes of fury and blades of black steel. Kriel was released from his bindings and he ran at the drow before they could reach her. Phire appeared in front of the two drow, sword raised and in a stance that mocked the drow. The two drow ran head on into Phire swinging swords and moving at speeds only a elf could match. Phire was taking nicks here and there, his face looked like a ball of pain he could only defend against the onslaught. Kriel moved in on the two drow, they noticed him and one of them branched off to attack Kriel. The first drow feinted to the right raising his right sword to strike, but Kriel was ahead of him spinning around his feint and coming up with his left sword to strike at his back. The drow deflected the blow and came up with it's right to swing at Kriels neck, Kriel deflected it with his right sword then struck at the drows chest.Kriels' blow struck dead on killing the drown and splatting blood all over Kriels' vest.  
  
Kriel looked over to see Phire still defending against the drow, but he wasn't doing to good. There was blood running over his arms and face, and the pain that Phire was going through was wearing him down. Elise yelled something and Phire dove into a near bush as the exploded into a bloody mass, that splattered the near by trees.Kriel was thrown onto the dead sorceress and his hand graised a sharp object on her person. He was a little dazed but got up and examined the object. it was a bracelet the ran the length of her forarm and it wasn't damaged in the least.  
  
Kriel heard a scream and turned to see a sword through Elises' middle, blood sprayed onto the ground and the sword was pulled out by a silver haired human. " hahahaha...... you shall follow me with that bracelet, it will take you were you desire or randomly put you somewhere else. This lovely thing almost killed me, but oh well." The man was looking down at Elises' dead body. He let out a laugh and looked at Phire then Kriel. " You shall come and join me or you will die. I give you a couple of days I will come to you." then the man vanished.  
  
Kriel looked at Phire who now was by Elise and crying a river for her. Kriel looked at the braclet and thought " all I need is to put this bloody thing on. Phire lets bury her and go after the bastard!" Kriel said while clinching his teeth together.  
  
"Ok Kriel, lets give her a proper burial." He picked Elise up and wlak her over to a blanket.  
  
After a couple hour it became daylight and Kriel and Phire had said their prays and Kriel looked at Phire. "Ready?" Kriel said while getting the bracelet out.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Phire said while steadying his sword.  
  
Kriel put on the bracelet. There was a flashing light and they were on a mountain side. Phire stammered something and pointed up. Kriel looked up to see a gigaintic bird.  
  
  
  
Well thats the third installment I hope you liked it  
  
MercuryKnight 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back, Heres the third installment of Kriels' Adventures. You know the disclaimer and I'm going to say this but I'm a big fan of Squaresoft.Anyway I hope you enjoy the next part.  
  
  
  
Kriel walked to the entrance of the fort. He seen a rope that went up, Phire followed kriel up the rope. He got to the top of the rope to come into a room full of people. He pulled down his hood and started to the nearest group of people  
  
"Hello, my name is Kriel Do'Urden. i am looking for a man with silver hair. Has he come through here lately?" Kriel asked one of the men at a table. The man looked up at the drow and stared at kriel wide eyed.  
  
"Y....ye....yes I did. What are you?" The man said still looking Kriel up and down. Kriel looked down at the man. " I'm a drow elf. Don't worry I'm not evil but that man is that I'm looking for is." Kriel explained to the table of men what happened and they looked at him with scared looks on their faces.  
  
" So where did he go?" Kriel asked again.  
  
"He came here looking for a girl of about 13 and a black panther, they went north but we told him they were going to Junor. She looked pretty beat up when she got here but she was fine when she left." the man spoke.  
  
"Thank you very much." Kriel said and bowed to the men. He turned to Phire. " you should go to this Junor place and I'll go north to find out what this girl knows about him." Kriel said then turned away and went looking for a shop to get supplies.  
  
He met with Phire before they left wishing him good luck and to stay out of trouble. They parted ways, Phire going Northwest and Kriel going North to the forest. It took him three days to make it to the forest. He fought some interesting creatures he had never seen before. when he got to the forest he rested for a little while, making food and getting water. He planned to move out and head north again but was a little too tired for his own good. He fell asleep shortly after laying down.  
  
Kriel woke to the snapping of some twigs off in the distance. He layed still till he knew where the direction of the sound was. He heard another snap to his left and slowly got up. He heard a growl of some sort of feline he turned his head to see a black streak flash in front of him. Kriel jumped up and drew his scimitars, then they were out of his hands. The black creature jumped on Kriel pinning him to the ground where Kriel could not get away. He looked up into the eyes of a black panther, Kriel did notice a choker around the big cats neck. The chain had a crystal of some sort on the middle of it.  
  
"Why are you follow me and my friend?" The cat spoke, putting more pressure on Kriels arms.  
  
" I am only looking for a girl that might tell me something of a silver haired man." Kriel choked out under the great cats pressure.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" The panther asked. The big cat eased a little on kriel but still wouldn't give him an advantage.  
  
" My name is Kriel Do'Urden, I'm from Menzobarranzan of the Underdark." Kriel explained more while under the black panthers weight. He told of his journey and what happened before coming here.  
  
" I have never heard of those places before, if I didn't know better your not even from this world. I might as well tell you who I am, I'm Silent." The panther said to Kriel. It's ears perked up to a sound Kriel couldn't even hear.  
  
" Silent please get off him." A girl spoke in a smooth and gentle voice. Kriel looked toward the voice and seen a very beautiful human girls of about thirteen, red tinted black hair and golden cat-like eyes. She was draped in a beautiful blue silk dress and held a staff with another one of those weird crystalson it.  
  
" Hi...... I'm Kriel, I would like to talk to you." Kriel said while waiting for Silent to get off him. He got up and slowly made his way to the girl. " I have a lot to explain and ask, so this might take awhile." Kriel went with this new girl and they made they're way to her camp.  
  
" Who are you anyway?" Kriel asked, while making sure he didn't out walk her.  
  
" I'm Elora from the City of the Ancients, to the north. Me and one other are basically the only of our kind left here and you are the first of you kind here too." she said with a giggle. Elora looked at Kriel and he could see a sspakle of something in here sweet eyes. Kriel felt something about this girl that he wanted to protect.  
  
" Well I can see you have quite the protection from silent here." Kriel said pointing to the panther. Kriel knew he was going to like this world as long as he was with this girl. They made it to the camp where Kriel told his story to Elora. He found a place to sleep that night where he could keep an eye on her, and layed there looking and watching the moon baskte her in it's brilliance.  
  
Well that's part three there will be more to come.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe..... I'm back man I am fast at getting these things thought up. Anyway you know the drill, have fun i hope you like the next part. ;) (also the characters Elora and Silent are from a good friends fanfic her name is ryokochanaeris so check he stuff out. The story is call "A memory never erased" so check it out.)  
  
  
  
Kriel woke up the next day, looking down on an empty blanket where Elora would have been. Kriel jumped out of his own to searched around to find Silent lying on a tree branch in a deep sleep still. He knew there was a lake near by with water to wash up and get something to drink. So he made his way there to make sure Elora was not in trouble. Kriel made it ot the lake and found Elora there but not the way he expected. She was swimming in the lake, he also noticed she was strip naked. Kriel looked away at that instant. He himself knew that it was no shame to see drow nude but knew she would get very embarrased. He looked once more to make sure she was alright and had now worries of enemies in the area. By God she was beautiful though. Kriel would not forget that sight because it would burn an imprint in his mind.  
  
Kriel got to the camp and layed back down. sortly after he got back Elora came into the camp, still wet and in a new dress of blue with a red tint silk. She had her hair tied in a braid and it was still damp as well.  
  
"Umm..... well where do we go from here?" Kriel asked Elora when she made her way to her pack. Kriel made his way to her and stood holding his scimitars " I also have to get these replaced so we should get to a town if possible." Kriel walked to his pack before she could answer. " but right now I should get washed up so umm.... I'll head to that lake. Where is it again?" Kriel started in the other direction.  
  
" The lake is that way Kriel." Elora pointed to the north. "We will go to Junor first and then i have to get back to the city and get back to standing guard at the temple. I do hope we find Aeris on our way though." Elora said clutching her staff and her eyes started to water. Kriel walked over to Elora and took her into his arms, he pulled her close to his chest.  
  
" Don't worry too much we will find your friends even your friend pink14. I will protect you and we will get Sephiroth back for his deeds." Kriel said holding Elora tight. She hugged back and sobbed into Kriels shoulder.  
  
" I miss pink so much and I fear for Aeris's life. Sephiroth want to kill her for some reason." Elora looked up at Kriel with her face tear streaked. " I really want you to stay with me please. I feel something about you and I think you should stay." She held onto Kriel and was still sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry Elora I will stay with you. I to feel something I don't know what it is though, but I will find out!" Kriel gave her a kiss on the forehead, and heard a growl from behind.  
  
" Don't try anything sneaky boy." Silent Growled at Kriel. She stalked off to scan the perimeter.  
  
" Elora I'll go wash up and I'll be back." Kriel siad and let go of Elora. He walk to the lake, on the way he thought of the things that they talked about lastnight. About Aeris, Sephiroth , Pink14 and this guy named Cloud. " I have got to watch myself here. I hope Phire is having luck finding Sephiroth." Kriel said almost tripping over a twig. " I really feel something for Elora too. I hope it's not what I think it is." Kriel muttered to himself. He made it to the Lake and washed up. He knew he would be ready for anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone It's me MercuryKnight, just so you know the characters Elora and Silent are by Ryokochanaeris we are doing a joint fanfic with two point of views. Elora's and Kriel . Ok her Fanfics Title is " A Memory Never Erased" Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
  
  
Kriel and Elora were walking towards the west, in the direction of Junon. He still thought about that day when he seen Elora swimming. He was so mesmerized by her beauty. He looked at Silent and noticed that collar of her's again. " Hey what is with the collar on Silent?" Kriel asked as Silent looked up at him. Elora looked down at the stone on the collar and her face turned to worry.  
  
" My, what happened to the materia Silent?" Elora asked the great panther. She reached down and unhinged the crystal and took her ribbon off to put the stone on it. she tied the robbon into her hair and kept walking. "I'll keep on me till I can get it fixed" Elora said and started at her normal pace again.  
  
" Whats a materia? " Kriel asked looking at the glow envelope Eloras' hair.  
  
" It's the source of magic in this world." Elora said showing a ball of fire on her hand. "see!"  
  
" Oh you mean magic like this." Kriel looks at Silent and raised his left hand. A purple flame engulfed Silent. silent became very scared and started rolling around on the ground. Kriel lowered his hand and the flame died. Silent stopped and looked in amazement that it didn't burn her. Elora looked at Kriel in amazement.  
  
"You don't have materia on! How did you do that?" She said with a gasp and looked at Silent and how she had not been burned.  
  
"It's a natural ability used by drow." Kriel explained to Elora. he showed her others like levitation and a globe of darkness. Kriel also told Elora some of the dark thing about the drow and reassured her he wasn't any of those at all.  
  
They walk for sometime, running into the occasional beast. Kriel started having feelings of dejavu, they had been walking for a couple of hours and everything aound him started becoming familiar. Kriel topped for a second, and Elora and Silent stopped too. Elora came over to Kriel and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Are you ok, Kriel?" Spoke in a soft soothing voice. Kriel looked at Elora and then Looked at Silent.  
  
"It's like I've been here before." Kriel said looking up at the moon that had risen early. "I keep on getting strange feelings of dejavu." Kriel looked at Silent then at the surrounding forest. Kriel felt a sabbing pain in his head. Kriel calapse into a heap.  
  
Kriel woke up hours later to Silents' voice. " He was here many years ago. He is not from this world and he is not to be trusted." Silent told Elora. Elora seemed to be sitting on a dead log while he felt very warm on his right side. Kriel looked and he had caught on fire seconds before his waking up. Kriel jumped into the air.  
  
"Holy Shit I'm burning!" Kriel yelled, he padded his side out and looked at Silent and Elora. He wiped his forehead of sweat and asked. "Silent why can I not be trusted? I have never been here before." Kriel went over to Elora and Silent jumped between them.  
  
" You were here years ago, in the middle of the night you killed my sister. She was everything to me." Silent growled at Kriel fiercly.  
  
" I remember now, I didn't kill her I appeared and Sephiroth appeared killed that panther and left me there for a couple of minutes. You arrived and I disappeared." Kriel explained to Silent. " If it means anything to you I'll help take revenge on Sephiroth with you."  
  
" Listen you, you might of saved your butt right now but I'm not going to trust you totally." Silent growled at Kriel and turned to Elora. " His fate is in your hands now Elora." Silent stalked away into a bushed area.  
  
" Well I remember now. I was here long ago, but i don't know how I got here." Kriel said. "It's getting dark we should rest for the night here." Kriel went on as he un buckled his sword belt. " I'll stay up for awhile you should get some sleep Elora."  
  
Elora was still shocked at what happened just minutes ago." Ok Kriel I'll get some rest." she thought about it and still felt save near Kriel but was now more knowing of him.  
  
Kriel looked at Elora and could still feel that sence of feeling for her but he was still unsure of himself.  
  
  
  
Well thats the end of this one I hope you like it because I enjoyed wrieting it. :)  
  
MercuryKnight 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey It's your Friendly neighbor hood MercuryKnight, coming to you with the next part of Kriels' Adventures. You know the next part about the disclaimer the only original characters are Kriel and Phire and the other two Elora and Silent belong to Ryokochanaeris. Well anyway I'll going to stop my rambling and get to the good stuff.  
  
  
  
Kriel couldn't beliave his eyes the first time he saw Junon. The huge Barrle like thing pointing out toward the ocean. He couldn't believe his eyes when Elora told him that was a Canon that could destroy whole ships in one shot. He walked for sometime wondering also if his friend Phire was still here.  
  
around.  
  
"Well there should be one some where around here. there is still a city on the top of the platform up there, I think." She points up at the platforms edge. " I think it's up there.  
  
"Well Elora watch yourself Sephiroth might be around because they sent him this way" Kriel said, then looked up. "Also I think I might have a friend here. He could help us get help." He looked down at the bracelet.  
  
"Ok Kriel, I'll go and see what the next ships departure is." Elora said while they walked to the elevator. They hopped onto the elevator and went up." I hope your friend is here I would very much like to meet him Kriel. Kriel are you alright, I hope your not going to pass out on me again." Elora said with some concern. Kriel was just thinking on how the bracelet worked before he gave it to Phire to go and get help in Shadowdale. He planned on making this a visit between him and Phire.  
  
"I'm ok Elora, I'm just thinking if my friend was here or not." Kriel said in a low voice. He noticed a light flash and the elevator stopped. They got off the elevator and and Kriel said he had to replace his weapons so they split off. Elora going to the docks and Kriel going on a hunt for a weapon shop. "Elora take care of yourself I will see you down at the docks" Kriel said then disappeared down an alleyway.  
  
Kriel walked into a shop with a blue light that was streaking across the floor. "Umm... by any chance do you sell swords and those things you call guns." The man behind the counter looked at Kriel. "Do you have any gil?" Kriel looked at the man after him saying that, and Kriel took out his pouch. "No I'll I have are gold pieces and Silver ones" He flashed them in front of the Weapon guy. His jaw dropped. and he stammered. "you could buy my store with three of those pieces of gold. you can have anything you want for one gold."  
  
Kriel left the store with four guns, two desert eagles, an assualt rifle and a shotgun. he also bought a hardedge ad it's called and two more scimitars. Now he planned on finding Phire and giving him the bracelet. He thought that maybe he would be in a bar. So he checked out the bar underneith the weapons store. He walked into find not only Phire but two others not of this world. A Half-orc and a dwarf.  
  
"Phire well met my friend. I have very important business to discuss with you." Kriel said as Phire spotted him. Phire stood up and gave Kriel a firm hand shake."I've been waiting for you to come and join me. these are to others from Toril and they have been brought here also by that evil Sephiroth. This sturdy and well built dwarf is a dwarf king among his people, Gary Gutbuster. This is a new site to me but this is Hughie a half- orc who seems to be hating Sephiroth." Phire says and suppresses a laugh. " Oh and one more thing what's with your hair?" Phire said and started to laugh. Kriel never really payed much attention to his hair, he felt his hair with his right hand and could feel something of braids." that gives ye a good looking in me book drow" The dwarf king said in a rough sandpaper- like voice. He was a burly and sturdy dwarf with his axe and crossbow on his side. The Half-orc never really said anything just smiled and gave Kriel a nod.  
  
"Well I know who did this then and I think I'll keep it. But anyway Phire i need you to go back to Shadowdale and get anyone you can." Kriel said handing him the bracelet. "I need recruits so we can kill him" Kriel looked at Gary. "I need you to do something too. I need you to head to a fort not very far from here and help them fight a small war against the Shinra corp or something like that." He looked at the Half-orc. "you can come with me I'll need a hand in defending this girl. what weapon do you use? Oh and Gary go and exchange that crossbow and get one of these" Kriel Said showing Gary the gun and Hughie took out a huge mace about the size of him tall and round. "Ok people i got to get down to the docks you should disembark now. Phire you might want to go to that fort with gary before you leave." Kriel finally turned and waved for Hughie to come.  
  
They left heading for the docks when suddenly saw a shop with a sign saying materia. "Hold on a sec Hughie, I want to see what this stuff does." Kriel turned into the store and looked around. "Hello my friend, I would like to see what kind of materia you have." Kriel said, he spent sometime in the shop getting two of each and giving the doubles to Hughie. They left and headed for the docks, Kriel noticed out of the corner of his I a ship leaving port. "damn we missed the last ship I hope Elora is still there waiting for me." Kriel quickened his pace and arrived at the docks to find only a guard there. Kriel walked over to the guard. "Umm... hi did you see a girl and a panther down here laterly?" Kriel asked the guard hoping for an answer. The guard answered after thinking for a sec. "Yes they got on the last boat."  
  
Kriel looked after the ship wonder ing why in the nine hells she got on the ship with him.  
  
Well how did you like? I hope you will review my chaps so far I'm really proud of my first online work.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 can't wait to read it can you, I hope so. This is MercuryKnight and I present to you the next part to the series. You know the Disclaimer, I don't own any of the game chars just the originals and Ryokochanaeris owns Elora and Silent. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review me.  
  
Kriel watched as Hughie tossed his mace up into the air. The mace was just as big as his 6 foot frame and just as wide. Kriel had been practicing his swords and trying the new things he bought. He also had tried the materia and almost blew himself up, with the sheer amount of power that was going into it. A onlooker said that it shouldn't be that powerful right of the bat. All of Kriels materia was like that, it was more like it was using the magic of the elven race to power it.  
  
A day after Elora left Kriel at Junon, Kriel sent Gughie north to Midgar to find more people that might have be sent here by Sephiroth. He also sent a message to Gary to make sure to recruit as many troops as possible and to give him any word on Phire's return. Kriel thought about finding Elora and protecting her from anything he can. With Hughie gone and the rest out doing things that need to be done, Kriel felt kinda lonely and missed Elora so. He hung out in the bar for most of his day and trained with the new weapons of his.  
  
The next day came and the ship should of arrived at the docks by noon, but diidn't arrive at all. Kriel worried about that fact and Decided to find another way to travel to Costa del sol. He noticed the airship on the platform as well as other aircraft. He thought of another way to travel there and decided to look around.  
  
Kriel was walking into the bar when he ran into a man in a black coat. Kriel instantly knew who it was. Sephiroth was towering over Kriel and holding a piece of a black materia by the looks of it.  
  
"Ah, Kriel I've been expecting you. Come I have something to show you." Sephiroth lifted up Kriel without touching him. Kriel looked down on Sephiroth with anger. "Sephiroth you will not get out of this alive." Kriel threatened knowing he was helpless. Sephiroth laughed at Kriel and brought him closer. " You will never learn will you. I have control over you and you are only a punny human being. I am something more, I part of the Cetra and soon to be God." Sephiroth looked up and laughed. Kriel tried to struggle but it was no use.  
  
"Unhand him you bully" A man called out. He was dressed in blue robes with a silver tinge and a pointy hat the curved to the side. His face was tipped off witha goat-T and a mustache the was curled at both end. " Yes I'm talking to you in the black coat." He said again when Sephiroth wouldn't let go. The man guistered a few hand movements and word and Sephiroth was gone and his hold on Kriel disappeared too.  
  
The man approached Kriel and looked at him up and down. "Are you supposed to be here my boy?" The man said helping Kriel up off the ground. "The name is Zero-Omega I'm just stopping by the Planet on the way to a mages convention. When I seen that man holding you against you will." The man looked Kriel up and down. " I think I will stay here awhile and help out in what ever that was. He seemed very evil, by my eyes." Kriel looked at Zero and wondered what world he came from.  
  
"My name is Kriel Do'Urden, I'm from the Underdark of Toril. I was banished from my home. That man brought me here, now I need to find a girl I was traveling with and she is on her way across the sea. If you could help by getting me over there I would like that." Kriel said cleaning himself off and gustering for a hand shake." That man wants to do something bad to this world and I intented to stop him." Kriel told Zero as they shook hands.  
  
Kriel liked this help but he was in for a big suprise with this man.  
  
There my next part is fini I hoped you like that one and Zero is a very good friend of mine that loves the world of FF7.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm back with the next intallment of the series. I hope you enjoy this one and I am getting these a little longer too.You know the drill on the disclaimer. Well enjoy!  
  
  
  
Zero-Omega walked to Kriels right in Junon trying to figure where he put a spell he knew would help. Kriel didn't really care about spells he wanted over to the other continent soon, very soon. Kriel was thinking and worrying about Elora. He missed her very much and couldn't help but wonder where she was. Kriel walked into the inn and went up to his room.  
  
" HA HA... I found it!" Zero said while sitting down, with his spell book in his hands. " When do you want to go over to the other continent? I can have you over the in two seconds." Zero said and then looked down. "No, no, no Omega I will not ask him that, stay quiet in there." Zero said to himself and looked up at Kriel and smiled." Omega wants to know if you would like us to stay with you and help. We have a Wizards convention to go to and we do have plenty of time to stay." Zero got up and closed tha book. " I sense something very evil nearby. we should go see what it is." Kriel Followed Zero out side to the sound of explosions.  
  
Kriel looked around to see fire 3's being used left right and in front of him. He dodged out of the way and rolled to the right side. He looked around to find the attacker. and could only see Zero holding a shield to fend off the blaze. Kriel looked around again to find a black coated figure floating in the sky.Sephiroth was casting spells like they were candy in every direction till he spotted Kriel. He loated down to him and drew his sword. " It is your time to die. I killed Elora and that stupid mutt of a dog on the sea."  
  
Sephiroth came down on Kriel with the force of a meteor smashing the Hardedge. Kriel rolled to the left drawing his scimitars out in the roll. Kriel came up to a crouch looking to see Sephiroth in mid swing, Kriel deflected the blow sending it left with the right blade and going in for a strike with the left. Sephiroth was the quicker striking with his masamune deflecting the blade and going in for a strike of his own. Kriel deflected the blows one after the other, not being able to do his own attack. Kriel rolled into stance after stance, deflecting everything he could. "your wizard friend won't save you this time. He is kinda tied up at the moment" Sephirroth laughed and left the opening Kriel wanted Striking with his left knowing Sephiroth would deflect it. He did glancing it off to the right but Kriel was the faster this time leaning to is hisright and swinging down with his Right sword. Kriel came down with the blade almost hitting Sephiroths leg but he deflected it and Kriel came up with the left slashing Sephiroths chest and face. Kriel carved a deep gouge into his chest and a slice up the right side of his face." Well thats it for now I will kill you yet and don't worry I let Elora beg before I killed her" Sephiroth vanished while laughing his loudest.  
  
Kriel stopped sweat drenched and bloadied from numerous scratches. "Damn that Asshole from the nine Hells." Kriel felt like crying but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He felt something with in him, a kind of reassurance that Elora was alright. She had to be, he thought to himself. Kriel walked over to Zero while he was washing away some burn marks. "Zero will you help me find out the truth with Elora. I am sure she is alive and well but i just have to make sure." Zero looked at him and nodded then patting him on the head. " I sure will help you my boy. we will go to the other continent now." Zero made a gesture and they dissappeared from where they were standing.  
  
Kriel looked around as soon as they reappeared in a ruuged run down town with tents and railroad tracks. He couldn't see a ocean anywhere. " I don't think we are in Costa del sol. Can you take me there?" Kriel asked Zero while he looked around himself. "Well I guess i madee a wrong turn somewhere." Zero said while looking at the sky. Kriel looked at Zero. "Can you get us there?" Kriel asked. Zero made some more gestures and they disappeared again not knowing where they were going to pop out next.  
  
Well that was interesting wasn't it I would really like a reveiw on the fight scene in this one. I hoped you enjoyed.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	9. Chapter 9

HEy I'm back with the next part of Kriels' fun hehehehe...... Anyway you know the disclaimer and I can't remember the whole thing so I hope you enjoy. MercuryKnight.  
  
  
  
Kriel looked around at the rolling hills near Costa Del Sol. He looked for a place to camp, it was getting dark out very fast. and the sky looked very threatening. "We shoud get cover Kriel." Zero said from behind. "Well I would stay out here but Omega is telling me that it would be best to find a cave or something around that." Zero walk off to the right. Kriel noticed to his left a dark spot in the hills. "Zero over here, there looks like a cave. Over to my left, near the bushes." Kriel said pointing to the spot in the hill. They walked over to the area. They found the cave and found it to be occupied by someone. They seen an old man looking over a desk, writing something on a sheet of paper. "Come in, come in," The old man said while his back was turned. Kriel and Zero walked in and took seats near the door. It started to pour out, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "You my drow elf friend are on a long journey, and you mage are helping but not at the same time." The old man said still writing more things on the paper. He let out a soft snicker and spoke again. "Well I have heard you would come back drow. You had visited us at one point too. I also know what you are going to do and what I must do. I want you to promise me something, please protect my daughter." The old man turned to show his face he was old and his eyes had been torn out by something. He muttered something then took a knife and before Kriel could jump and stop him from plunging the knife into his chest. The old man drove the knife up to the hilt into his heart and blood poured out into a ball in mid flight. The glob of blood moved toward Kriel. Kriel stepped back but before he could get anywhere the blood flowed into his mouth, eyes, ears and nose. Once every drop was within him Kriels blood started to flow out of him. The black blood leaked out his mouth and it pooled up in a corner of the cave. Kriel couldn't stand the pressure of the change and collapse into a heap. Kriel passed out, Zero moved him near to a fire and cover him up.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
Kriel looked around at the site of two people looking at him and another. His Aunt, Head of house Do'Urden. He couldn't make out the two in front of him. He vaguely remembered this place and barely remembered the event. Kriel seen his aunt talking and could barely make out the conversation. The man nodded and took out a picture of something. It was a picture of a girl and she was about 8 years old. His Aunt looked at him and said "She has been promised to you and you shall protect her or kill her whatever you choose." Kriel nodded and looked at the picture more closely to see it was Elora. Kriel froze right then and there. He had been promised Elora as a wife and ahe was only thirteen now. He looked around to see everything frozen and a laughing around a corner. "Well it looks like I find out more about you." Sephiroth appeared from behind a boulder. "So you have been promised an Ancient and you never knew it. Well you weren't so much of a protector not being there for her." Sephiroth made his way over to Kriel and placed his hand on his face. "Such a deadly creature and not able to move." Sephiroth laughed. and pulled back. He stopped his laughing and looked at Kriel. "You are not of the blood you came here as. Well you now have the blood of an ancient. Very interesting, you should be able to feel the eartha dn all the screams of it." Sephiroth said to Kriel. When Sephiroth mentioned that Kriel realized that there were screams surrounding him. Sephiroth stepped back. "I have to go now but we will meet again." Sephiroth disappeared. Kriel's head started to spin.  
  
*Another Dream sequence*  
  
"Ahhh Kriel I finally can look upon your face." The old man said. Satnding there in front of Kriel with his eyes in their sockets and his face more youthful. "When you wake up read the letter on my desk. Remember one thing now. You have the blood of my race and I want you to take care of my daughter." The Old man disappeared. Kriel felt dizzy again. and the scene changed to show Elora injured on a sip that was still on it's way to Costa del sol. Kriel couldn't touch her but could see that she was hurt and so was the panther. Kriel looked around and thought of a way to get back to his body. Kriel felt sick and passed out.  
  
*Dream sequence end*  
  
Kriel woke up, and looked for Zero. "Zero what did he do to me?" Kriel asked him. Zero looked at him and shook his head. "He did something very forbidden inour world and it worked and didn't kill you. He tranfered his being into your but his soul has moved on. You should have his memories and his blood nothing more." Zero said then lifted his staff and spoke once more. "We should go now it has cleared up as good as it's gonna get." Kriel gathered his stuff and walked into a dreary night.  
  
Well how was that. There is one male ancient left now. Kriel has lost most of his blood but has gained much knowledge. This should get interesting.  
  
MercuryKnight 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back, MercuryKnight here. I'm giving you the next part of the Kriels adventures. You know the disclaimer, I don't own Final fantasy and I only own Kriel and zero and the new chars. Elroa and Silent belong to sailor crystal. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Kriel couldn't get his mind off of what happened earlier that day with the dreams and all. He knew of a new sensation in his body, like a new grace and agility. Kriel practiced twice while they stopped and ate, he felt the new ability and skill within him. Kriel also had a new hope about Elora too. He promised to protect her from whatever he could and would not let her father down either. Zero had gone to a wizards meeting to discuss the happenings that occured with Kriel, the night before. Kriel looked around and was going to head toward the beach near Costa del sol. He walked near the the beach when he heard a roar of a large cat and some type of k-nine. He walked faster towards the roaring, it was over a hill.He got over the hill to see Elora and Silent with two dogs fighting Sephiroth. Kriel seen the two dogs go down then silent went afterward. Kriel ran when he seen Sephiroth raise his sword to strike at Elora. Kriel pulled out his guns and fired all the round out of them. he hit Sephiroth's sword to the side when he struck it hit dirt and nothing else. Kriel came into striking distance and pulled out both swords to attack. Sephiroth looked at Kriel and struck one of his sword to the side and went in with the masamune. Kriel was faster by much, he deflected the sword with his right spinning around and slashing Sephiroth across the back. Sephiroth turned and gave Kriel a snarl and glared. "You shall die for you insolence." He came up with his sword and struck down, Kriel blocked with both swords. Sparks flew in every direction, Kriel and Sephiroth were face to face. Sephiroth looked into Kriels eyes and spoke. "You shall die, you worthless worm." Kriel looked at Sephiroth and lifted up his Swords and spun around. Their swords clashed in sparks left and right the sparks flew. Kriel would not let his attack weaken, he was a constent blur. He wondered how Sephiroth could even keep up. Sephiroth looked at Kriel and did his own move side stepping to the right and letting Kriel pass. in that movement Sephiroth came up with the sword up and slashing Kriel across the face along his cheek bone up across his right eye. Kriel stopped and spun to almost gut Sephiroth. The cut still was enough to make Sephiroth disappear. Kriel stopped and drove both swords into the ground. His eye was blood red,he could not see out of his eye and if he didn't get help soon he would never see out of it again. Kriel felt exosisted. He callapsed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
Kriel looked back into the face of the old man. He looked down on him with a smile. "You did well Kriel. I hope you do take good care of my daughter and never let that man hurt her like you did today." The old man gave Kriel a stone, it was red in color. "This stone shall keep you from dieing yourself when the time comes. For now you can ue it for more strength and speed. It is not any ordinary summon either. it shall be you as the summon and not a being of another kind. This summon is called Eden. It is more powerful than The Knights of the Round. I hope you put it to good use." The old man said all this and turned to walk away. "Oh.... one more thing that summon takes in the energy of both holy and Black, so use it wisely." The man said that and disappeared.  
  
*End Dream Sequence* Kriel woke up to find that he could see out of both his eyes and he was looking into Elora eyes when he woke. Elora jumped then came down and hugged Kriel. She was so glad he was alive and well. She almost kissed him too, but stopped before she did. Kriel looked into her eyes and said. "Everythings gonna be fine now" He said that and his pocket began to glow red.  
  
Well theres the tenth part i hope you like and I hope you will review the series so far thx  
  
MercuryKnight 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone, It's me MercuryKnight coming to you with the next part of Kriel adventures. You know what the disclaimer is and I don't have to tell you what chars I own and the Sailor Crystal owns, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Kriel watched as Elora tended the animals, Pink could have been paralyzed and Red had a big gash on his back. Kriel had Zero help out because Kriel didn't know really how to use the cure abilities. Kriel also sat in a secluded area to think about how the new materia he owned worked. He seen it glow every time he thought of Elora but there was more to it and he knew it.  
  
Kriel was sitting a couple hours later in the sat in a different area when Elora came to give him something to eat. Kriel noticed something on her elbows, she had scars running along each. Kriel looked at Elora. "What happened to your elbows" Kriel said while running his fingers along each. Elora looked at Kriel and her eyes started to watered. "I got these when my mom died. She died while protecting me from a dragon in The Temple of the Ancients." Elora started to cry. Her eyes where a stream of water flowing off a water fall. Kriel took her into his arms and held her there while she cried on his shoulder. "It's alright Elora your mother is probably watching you from where she is. I will protect you from anything that might hurt you physically." Kriel looked into her tear stricken eyes. She looked up at him, she wanted him to protect her from Sephiroth and what he might do to her. Kriel held her for a while longer and looked down at her. "I will get him for causing this." He ran his finger along a scar on her face. She looked up at him and then she hugged him. She then looked back up at him, and inched closer to his face. Elora kissed him a full kiss on the lips. When they were done she got up and ran away.  
  
Kriel looked as she left. He wondered at what had made her do that. He did enjoy it though, he would remember that kiss for the rest of his life. He laid back and looked up at the sky. He remembered his promise to her father and would take care of her. Kriel looked up as her heard a sound to his left. Red XIII showed up. "Kriel you have company over that hill. Your friend Phire is here with a interesting party.... well army if you will." Red showed Kriel the way to Phire.  
  
Kriel came over the hill top to seen about one hundred men and women walking about.Kriel spotted Phire and Elora talking in a clearing to his left. Kriel walked over to them. Once Elora noticed Kriel coming she took off to find her friends. "Hello Kriel, I see your well." Phire greeted him and took him to meet some others. Phire had changed considerably he was wearing a black long coat with a high collar and a golden Dragon and a silver Sword on each collar. He still wore that sword on his left.  
  
Kriel came to a circle of 4 people one dressed like Phire, a woman with an ageless face. The other two were from a different world. One was wearing armor with dragons on it and a woman with black robes was the other. As soon as Kriel moved into the circle Red cam running up shouting something at Kriel. "Kriel you have to leave, there is a some people coming and well Cloud is the head and he is kinda untrusting right now. So could you get these people moving before they get here." Kriel motioned to Phire, who started ordering people around and as soon as that happened opening in the air started to appear. Men started pouring into the opening and and they disappeared. Phire motioned them into his opening. Kriel looked around for Elora but she wasn't around. Kriel felt kinda hurt but he said he would protect her and he was leaving. Kriel moved into the portal of sorts to walk onto snow and he noticed her was far north on a glacier. Kriel looked around to see Dragons flying in the air and other creatures to. He was in another camp but he didn't know where. He already missed Elora but had a reminder she was out there. The kiss was still imprinted on his lips.  
  
Well there's the next part of Kriels Adventures, there will be more to come in a day or so.  
  
MercuryKnight. 


End file.
